Talk:Yūya Sakaki/@comment-26860877-20151109062813
Alright I think we are all thinking this and I'm the only one to say this: Yuya is really selfish. Before you jump the gun on where I'm going hear me out. Alright as we all know Yuya is all about wanting to give the crowd a good show saying "dueling is meant to bring smiles" and it is, its a card game that's what its meant to do and even Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and Yuma have all said this. But when he's thrown into this demensional war he really just dosen't seem to care all he wants is to make people smile, that's good all in all but he really just doesn't care about the people suffering all he see's dueling as is a game at this point and now it's meant to be duel or die and he's just being completely ignorant of that. And he really just doesn't seem like he wants to protect his friends all he wants is for the spotlight to be on him so he can make people smile and this is what breaks him off from the other protagonists. Yugi he wants to help Atem the pharoah and protect his friends, when his grandfathers soul was taken he went to save him. Jaden he did see dueling as just a game and he did want to have fun and all that but he did fight to protect his friends and his teachers and he fought to protect his school and when Jessie his best friend was lost he went to look for him. Yusei he was always saying as in the whole I'm doing this to help my friends, he did have fun with his friends but he dueled to help his friends. Yuma is a bit like yuya in the term he thinks dueling is meant for fun not war, but he tried to protect astral from the barian's and when astral was going to destroy Barian world he said no I'm not letting you do this I don't care about your war I'm not going to let you do this. There's also the thing with his beliefs and I'm just saying this now if I was Kurosaki (or shay or whatever) I would have punched him already because Yuya's only really saying "I'm right, your wrong" and he's saying this because Kurosaki's dueling like his life depends upon it like he was in a war, hate to tell you. HE WAS IN A WAR!!! so I doubt he's going to see dueling as a game because where he was his life depended upon it and he had to fight to protect his friends and family and he's really only fighting now for his sister its more that Yuya's ever done, also kurosaki has never said to Yuya that he's wrong and duelings all about fighting, he's completely respected Yuya's beliefs while Yuya tells Kurosaki he's wrong to think that way. To be honest Yuto may believe duelings for fun but he's pushing it all aside because he wants to protect his friends and save Ruri. Yugo may believe that too but he just wants to save Rin now. Yuri, he seems like he was an innocent Victim, true we don't know enough about him, but it seems like the professor did something to him to make him a perfect soldier who followed all his orders without regret. Though I can't completely blame Yuya some of the blame falls on his father's shoulders I mean honestly "when you wanna cry lath" that is terrible parenting and its basically bottleing up all his feelings and faking them, nobody can be happy forever and yet his dad is telling him he has to be. Infact its amazing because yusho basically abandoned Yuya and his mother so why is he still prayzing him like he's a god, I mean a lot is wrong with him, he's mainly selfish and a bit dilustional.